List of tropes in Nanu's Revenge
This page is used to show tropes that are in Nanu's Revenge. A Adaptational sexuality * Nanu is asexual and platonic before meeting Naomi, eventually starts to fall in love with her and eventually having a sexual relationship with her. After-action patch-up * Naomi tends to Nanu's inner thigh injury after being bitten by Flare. Alien blood * The Veigzix's blood is cobalt-based, which accounts for their skin colour.[https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201110/chapters/49449668 Nanu's Revenge: Chapter 25] Almost kiss * Naomi comes close to kissing Nanu, but instead leans into his ear and whispers. : Before I could say goodbye to Naomi, she had wrapped her arms around my sides, hugging me tightly, her gun digging into my flank, but I didn’t care. I wrapped my arms around her flank, breathing in the scent of her hair, which smelled like the ocean and hibiscus flowers. Her warm breath was in my ear as she whispered, “You’re hired.” B Badass Native * Naomi is an example of a badass Native (Alolan), despite her looks; especially when Nanu is training with her, learning how to defend himself. "Balls" gag * When Cassidy is describing pleasing Faba, she mentions he'll kick men in the balls if they don't bow down to him. “Always talk about Faba like he’s a god, because it appeases him, and he’ll kill whomever he distrusts. You have to bow to him whenever he enters the room or he’ll kick you in the '''balls',” she directed that towards me.'' * When Naomi is showing him how to defend himself, she tells him to protect his testicles, as it's the most vulnerable spot and to protective with his life. “You have to protect your '''balls'. An attacker could strike there at any moment, since that’s a vulnerable spot.”'' * In the next chapter, when the murderer holds him at knife point and isn't looking, Nanu kicks him straight in the balls. Bestiality is depraved * In chapter 28, Cyril Poirot can't fall in love with humans. Even though it isn't mentioned, it is implied. Beware the nice ones * Libelle is a seemingly sweet character, but will snap when confronted and is extremely protective of her son and property. D Death glare * Argenta shoots Faba a death glare after he called her an "it." :Type: Full turned around, snarled at him. I’m not an it! The word it is so degrading! I have a sex now! she stated proudly. The feathery hackles along her back raised as she gave him a '''death glare', holding her gaze with her beautiful black eyes, looking intimidating. She walked back to the middle.'' * Nanu would do this to patrons that would repeat Voyager's Don't Stop Imagin' '' on the jukebox. :''For some reason, they were addicted to Voyager’s Don’t Stop Imagin’. If I saw patrons trying to play the same song again, I would give them a '''death glare' and smirk, with an ‘I caught you!’ look on my face. '' * Naomi would shoot Nanu a death glare two different times and even in the same chapter! : “I’ll do it. I don’t have balls in case he tries to do that again.” She shot a '''death glare' at me and snatched it before I could even react.'' : “I told you, you lost too much blood.” She shot me a '''death glare'. “You should have gone with your dad.”'' Disability superpower Despite being partially blind if the sunlight is too strong, Nanu has exception hearing, smell and taste. He can hear people whispering and he can smell the slightest scent, even those carrying in a breeze. Disappeared dad * Nanu's father abandoned him when he was only four years old because his mom was cheating on a man named Jonathan. Double entendre See also: double entendres * “Hey, the albino freak is '''riding bareback',” Le teased.'' Le knows that Nanu loves Naomi and implying she knows they have a sexual relationship, but it is unknown as to how she knows this. * “...It hurts '''going down and going out.'”'' / “It’s literally going to kick us in the '''arse later'.”'' Nanu is implying that he has horrible diarrhea after eating fish, as he has an intolerance for it. Double take Happens to Nanu when murderer #1's brother shows up at his mother's house. : He looked no different than the other guy, and I had to make a '''double-take' to make sure it wasn’t the same guy, but he was shorter and had tanner skin. I wondered if maybe they were twins. And I also wondered where he had come from.'' E Every scar has a story * Nanu himself has a scar from jumping in front of a bullet, protecting Naomi. He had a bulletproof vest, but he was still bruised to the point of getting a scar. * Aether Paradise Pokémon: many of them have missing limbs from being saved from poachers. * Wild Pokémon Naomi befriended: ** Night is missing a tiny part of her ear. ** Roc has a huge scar running down the length of his back but has since healed. ** Beak is missing part of his tail, leaving only a stump. * Flare has a scar running down his flank, but it is unknown as to how he got it. He is also missing a leg from being trapped in a snare. F Flirting under fire * Naomi comments on why she loves Nanu, because of his battling strategy. Could be interpreted as her being flirty with him. :“You aren’t proving to me that you’re a worthy opponent, yet. Humph. This battle is actually quite boring.” I pretended to yawn but cracked a smirk. :Naomi giggled, knowing that’s exactly how I battled. “This is why '''I love you,” she whispered, but I could hear her. Flowers are romantic * Nanu has an emotional attachment with the Forest Gardenia, also known as Nanu in Alolan. L Lady looks like a dude * Naomi was mistaken for being male until she hit puberty. Presumably it was when her breasts starting growing. Loud gulp * Happens to Naomi a few times. * Happens to Nanu a few times. Love at first sight Happens to Naomi, even though she barely met Nanu. Nanu eventually feels it too. M Mama bear Libelle is a mama bear when it comes to her son. Meet the in-laws * Naomi meets Nanu's mother, Libelle and it goes surprisingly well, despite the situation being awkward -- Naomi using a taser and arresting a murderer. Naomi and Libelle get along well, despite just meeting. * Naomi later meets Nanu's father, Cuthwulf in chapter 14. The meeting is brief but Cuthwulf seems to like her, as he knew her uncle before he died and he saw her at the funeral. Mindlink mates * Happens to Naomi and Nanu while thinking of how the cabinet owner died. :“I’m getting a sense that maybe they didn’t die from freezing outside in the blizzard. '''Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”' :I deadpanned, eyes widening. “You… think they were murdered?” :''She simply nodded, saying nothing. She had a blank stare on her face, as if she were deep in thought. O Official kiss Naomi and Nanu's first official kiss was shortly after they found Acerola and brought her back to the police station. P Pair the smart ones Nanu and Naomi are both extremely intelligent. Projectile kiss * Naomi blows a kiss at Nanu ''twice. Prone to tears Martha if she doesn't take her anti-anxiety meds. R Ready for love-making * Nanu is already naked, covered up by a towel. Naomi asks if he wants to have sex and he doesn't argue. Roaring rampage of revenge * Nanu stops at nothing to try and save Argenta, even going as far as to hold people at gunpoint and even punching them! * Nanu gets really angry and even goes as far as to slap Naomi's hand before she even has to time to shoot Flare. S Ship tease * Nanu and Naomi in almost every chapter. * Cassidy and Émile. * Cassidy kissing Nanu on the cheek, but Naomi isn't offended. * Ruben and Martha. They are often seen together and often seen chatting with each other. * Argenta and Firium. Argenta starts to fall in love with him, despite being a creature with no set sex. * Blu and Dale, before Dale evolves. Shrinking Violet * Martha is often a shrinking Violet because of her personality. Sleeping with the boss * Nanu does this with Naomi, as she is superior to him. * Although it's not shown, Naomi mentions having a sexual relationship with Ruben, being superior to him. **Both inverted when she wants to step down and have Nanu be the Captain instead of her. Spit take * Ruben almost spits his coffee out when he learns that Nanu proposed to Naomi. References Category:Nanu's Revenge Category:Story Category:Tropes